Welcome to Gotham Academy
by Oracle-BabsGordon
Summary: Did you ever wonder what High School was like for the Boy Wonder, the Fastest Teen Alive and their lady friend? Read to find out! {Rating Subjected to change} {M for swearing and sex}


**_OH MY GOODNESS NEW STORY!? YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! This is something I've been wanting to do for a while and I finally got around to it! Yaaaaaaay! :) Enjoy Gothamites!_**

* * *

Gotham Academy, one of the biggest most prestigious prep schools ever. It's been owned and maintained by the Wayne Foundation since Bruce Wayne started there himself as a freshman, and now Dick Grayson his adopted son was now attending. Some say, even though he's adopted, he looks just like the billionaire when he was Dick's age.

Out of all the things that were thrown at him as Dick Grayson or as Robin. School, was the worst. The girls were always sitting by him in class, trying to talk to him, kiss him. On one occasion he found a girl going through his locker for his gym clothes. Girls were weird like that. But thank goodness he had friends there.

Barbara Gordon, daughter of the well-known police commissioner Jim Gordon. She was a genius in the form of a teenage girl. She had made it there on a scholarship when Dick was 11 but entering his 8th Grade year. She, unlike the Gotham Academy branch of the Dick Grayson fan club, was too busy trying to maintain grades and a social life that she herself had no time to fawn over the mini Bruce Wayne. But she and Dick ended up great friends.

Bette Kane was a different story, she was the daughter of the an army general who worked closely with Bruce Wayne. She was older, a junior. She could drive and go to all those cool parties. But really, she just loned it out most of the time. Much to Dick's dislike. He thought Bette was a fun girl to be around. Even if their paths crossed once or twice.

It was the first day of High School for the two friends. But sadly, due to some extra circulars, Dick Grayson was not ready to remember his high school schedule. His eyes had bags underneath them, he was sluggish walking downstairs to be greeted by Barbara. Who took notice and laughed. "Tired much?"

Dick laughed sarcastically before walking down the steps quickly and throwing his bag over his shoulder. "Hahaha, very funny Babs!"

"Don't call me that!" She exclaimed crossing her arms. "You know I've hated that name since you made it up for me!"

He laughed and shrugged. "Every time you poke at me I'm gonna poke at you!" He retorted poking her stomach and grinning devlishly as he looked at her. She rolled her eyes and punched him playfully as Alfred walked in with two bagged lunches. "I took the liberty of adding some of my triple-chocolate fudge cookies in your lunch Miss Gordon..."

"Oh Alf you didn't have to do that!" She replied smiling at him as she took the lunch.

"If I didn't I fear you may not come back, and leave me here with Master Dick, who can't seem to handle staying in one spot..." Alfred teased as she laughed a bit.

"C'mon, let's get to school..." Dick added, trying to get the attention off of him as Alfred went to pull the car around.

* * *

Babs and Dick sat in the backseat of the car talking about the miscellaneous of things. School, gossip, and other things. "So, what do yo-...WALLY!?" Dick exclaimed in surprise.

To his uttermost surprise, Wallace Rudolph West was standing there in a Gotham Academy uniform. His hair was still ginger and spiky but Dick had another friend at his school. But how?! Right now, he didn't really care, he ran to hug him tightly in a bro-hug. "Surprise Mi Amigo!" He exclaimed cheesily. "Who's your amiga Mi Amigo?" Wally asked smirking at him and nudging him in the shoulder.

Dick sighed and rolled his eyes. "Wally this is Barbara Gordon, The Comissioner's kid..." Wally smirked and shook his head. "You dog you..." He teased Dick. He slapped Wally upside the head. "No you idiot we're not like that!" Wally smirked and wiggled his eyebrows which to Dick meant 'I know you're lying Dickie...' which made Dick sigh in giving up as he and the speedster walked up with the redheaded girl.

"So, you're dick's friend? Since how long?" Babs inquired as politely as she could. Fraknly Wally seemed like a womanizing pig to her. Wally smiled and turned to her. "Why you asking cutie...?"

Babs stopped in her tracks clenching her jaw at that word that one word.. "Do. Not. Call. Me. Cutie..." She seethed as she glared at him. "Call me that and you'll sleep with the fishes in the Gotham River..." She spat before Wally threw his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry I'm sorry jeez! Don't hate! No fishes please!"

"Yeah," Dick replied trying not to crack up laughing. "Totally forgot, Barbara here doesn't like to be called cute, she claims it's...'not reflective of her personal maturity'"

"Cute is for 6 years olds!" She exclaimed in defense crossing her arms looking at the two. "You two are quite mean!" She added before turning away in fake sadness. "Aw C'mon beautiful..." Wally added. "You don't mean that!"

"I DO!" She retorted staring Wally in the face. Wally sighed. "I'm sorry for offending you...friends?" He asked holding his arms out for a hug and stepping towards her. She stepped back and crossed her arms. "Okay! Okay...just don't hug me okay?" She replied. He nodded. "Deal!"

* * *

**_Hey there Gothamites! It's Oracle-BabsGordon here with my new fanfiction of Gotham Academy Spin-off. Sadly I do not think I will incorporate much of fighting and the team in here mostly about the school. But, things may change and other reasons. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Gotham Academy! Please Favorite Follow and Review! I love to hear your reviews about the story! Thank you all! ~Oracle _**


End file.
